Just My Luck
by Dwmalove
Summary: This story is about maka albarn. A 17 year old girl in high school! Is going to be a little ooc at first. Is also how soul eater Evans turns her life upside down. Let's see the normal popular guy falling for the normal one. Trying to break her heart and falling in love in the process. Couples are soma, tsustar, kilz, and crotty. Go easy on me pls this is my 1st time writing a story
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really have any luck. I am not the luckiest girl in the world, but it just sometimes seems that the whole universe want to make my life a living hell! The precious thing in my life are my 3 best friends, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. We have known each other since elementary. So basically we are like sisters. Anyway getting back to my life, there's nothing to it. My mom travels all over the world and my dad works... You know now that I think about it I don't really know. I am 17 years old and I live in Death City, Nevada. Since I was 13 my friends and I decided to live together. To do this we only had to ask permission from our parents, get good grades and then BAMM! we had our apartment. **

** Sorry, I have seen to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Maka Albarn. I go to Shibusen high. I have long ash blond hair, big green/emerald eyes. I am how do you say it? Flat chested but I have long legs to make up for it. I Like books and music. I have a good reputation at my school. Sometimes I get teased and get called names.**

**I live with my best friends on a 5 room apartment. It's basically a condominium with really pretty colors. All of the rooms have it's own bathroom. My room is this crimson red color with a white door, 2 windows, little posters, a desk with a purple laptop, a creme in-out closet, the bed is this light shade of purple, by my bed there are 2 night stands, and last are my walls painted with green words like my name and some words like " courage is something important" or like " you're beautiful the way you are". That Is all I have to say that there is. Of course with my luck things don't go as I always want them to be**


	2. Chapter 2

So far my morning is perfect. Too perfect for my liking. I can't help but to thing that the universe has something in store for me. Anyways here I am, in my room looking fid my clothes. I already washed so I need to get dressed. I took out from my closet a black skirt, white shirt, a jean jacket to go over it, my classic converse, and some accessories. I decided to head downstairs first and make breakfast. So I take some eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

So now everyone is coming down to eat. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki are already dressed for school. Liz has light brown hair up to her waist, light baby blue eyes, and is a C-cup. She is wearing black skinny jeans, boots,and a light pink blouse. He sister, Patty has shorts, blue converse, black shirt with her sweater on. Tsubaki has a navy blue skirt a white shirt and some ck sandals.  
'Morning,' they all said 'yeah yeah morning guys. Just eat and then we are going ok?'i said. They all nodded their heads. As you can see we are not morning persons. 27 minutes later we went down to our garage. Liz and Patty share a blue Toyota. Tsubaki has her own car for only 2 people. And for last I have my baby. I have a red, polished bike. I got it for a present from my mom when I was 15. We have always left early for school to get extra time a drive careful, so as I was at least by 6 blocks away from school when it happened. The popular heartbreaker, Soul Eater Evans. He pulled just at the side of my from a corner with the same bike style and with wide eyes like mine. I am in a fight with my inner self thinking 'what the fuck! He has the same bike as ME?!'.  
When I snapped out of it and screamed at the top in my lungs "what the hell!" We both yelled. Yeah you know when I said the universe had something bad for me? I think this was it.  
The light changed from red to green and I went in my way to school with Evans boy right behind me. When the school came in my sight I sped up more and turn on my left to the parking lot. I parked my "baby" and went inside the building as if nothing happened.  
The girls and I met in the cafeteria with jacky and Kim. The 2 of them are really fun to be around with and whatever we go, we always go together.  
So, I guess I owned an explanation about Evans boy. He has white, spiked up hair. His slung is tan and he's build. In my classmaters of girls the definition for that is hot. I seem to have forgotten his red, crimson eyes and sharp Luke teeth. He goes to shibusen high and he's 19. The best terms to him is a heartbreaker and I am pretty sure he has broken almost half if the girls heart in my school. He is number one "hottie" too.  
"Maka, what took you so long to come," tsu asked.  
" uhmm... Well u know stuff happens all the time? Hahaha" I finished with a nervous laugh.  
" what-ever" said Liz.  
"Giraffes! Are cool!" We all turned to Patty with a sweat drop. She always says random stuff, but you gotta live her.  
"Well let's get to class," Jackie said  
"Wait, I need to go to my locker and get my science text book" I said.  
"Ok then see you at the classroom," Kim said and all of them turned to the right while I went to the left. So I started looking for my locker 403. I found it and introduced my combination 42-564. I took my books out and started to walk when I bumped into something or someone. I looked up, and found SOUL just my luck.  
"Hey, guys look who we found here" Soul said.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I'm back sorry if u had you guys waiting for me to write.**

" If it isn't tiny-tits," Soul said. " I would appreciate it if you just leave me alone. I have to get to class ya' know" I said sounding really irritated. " who gives a fuck about school!" Black star said. " well I do, you stupid moron!" " hey! NO ONE CALLS ME A STUPID MORON SPECIALLY A PEASANT LIKE YOU! FOR I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR WHO WILL SURPASS GOD! HAHAHAHAHAH" " black star shut the FUCK UP!" Soul said clearly annoyed. " makaaaaaaa" I began " CHOP!" I said slamming my a book at his head. Soul saw what I did too black star and was looking at him in amusement, so I went ahead like always and turn to leave. I felt a hand grabbed my wrist and pull me towards the lockers I turned and found soul, who currently had me pinned against the wall. I started looking for a way to run, but he put his other arm by my face.

He his face in my ear and said " you didn't need to knock him out." And he pulled away. I just stood there unfazed. He is a player and I have a cold, broken heart.(I will get in more detail about her past in future chapters) I have been broken already too many times. The bell rang and I dashed towards science. I know that all the girls in this school would kill to have Soul take their hand or to kiss them. I don't care about those things, I only care about my friends and family. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts I was already in the classrooms door.

You see science is normally a normal science class, but in this school nothing is normal. The teacher's name is Dr. Stein and he's a phyco about dissections. Can you believe that guy? He's totally mad! Not to mention that he has stitches on his body And a screw coming out of his head, like literally. Aside of that he is a "doctor".

"Your late, Ms. Albarn" stein said (just gonna call him that I am too lazy) looking at me with a creepy look in his eyes. " sorry, I just had to get my science text book" I said afraid for my life." Because this is your first time, I'll let it slide this time, go sit down before I dissect you," and with that I dashed madly towards my seat with Tsubaki.

-:)-:)-;)-;)-;)-  
Soul's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed considering the little amount of sleep i got after coming home from a party. I live in this condominium with my brother Wes. Wes is in Death City College. I go to Shibusen High. We both have white hair and red eyes. The only difference is that I have sharp teeth and he has regular/normal teeth. My hair is spiky and my brothers is a little more tamed. Anyways the house is electric blue and the doors are white. My room is red and black the windows are white. My bed is blue with black pillows u have a desk to do my " homework" and another one were I have my laptop.

I took a quick shower and put on black ripped jeans, a grey shirt with a button up red shirt, black nikes, and a chain going from my left hip all the way around to my back. I got breakfast that my brother left for me to heat up and left to the garage to get my 'baby' it was a bike( the bike is exactly the same as Maka's just to let you know). Turning around the corner I saw tiny tits comming from the other side of the block with the same bike as me! So when I pulled to her left side she was shock as well.( u know wat happens they had the little chat and left) she shaked her head side by side and when the lights changed color she left immediately. weird chick. I just got in time to see her going around the schools parking lot. I went to my usually place to where the "populars" park. And left to go linking for my 3 best buds.

I found black star coming out of his car and pulling out his back pack, I went to him and we did our bro fist bump. And we started walking towards our lockers when we found tiny tits taking out her science book. So I decided to make my presence known. If it isn't tiny-tits," I said then she looked pissed and star decided to make a fool out of himself. Resulting in him getting knocked out. I saw from the corner of my eye she was leaving so I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the lockers and trapped her in between my arms when she wanted to look for an opening. The girl didn't even flinch. So I speak with the most seductive voice I have and she look like she was putting up walls for defense so when the bell rang I let her go.

I dragged my idiot of a friend and dragged him to class. In there I found Kid and we went to sit by the back. "Soul, Black Star, and Kid. Come here for a moment" did said. We nodded our heads and went to him. " this are your new schedule you guys are changing classes" " so get your stuff and get THE HELL OUT IF HERE!" Sid yelled. So we got our stuff and started looking for our 'new' classrooms. First period science Dr. Stein, class Crescent Moon. We opened the door and went in. Instantly everyone's eyes were on us except for four girls sitting in the back looking rather busy or just plain ignoring us.

**sorry again you know I am 12 years old and science fair is coming up soon so I had no time to continue the story. Thank you all for your patience with me and I promise to at least do 2 chapters per week or every 2 days. If you find a problem in the story just tell me and I'll do my best to correct it. so, if you guys have any ideas to see how the story goes ill gladly accept them and do my best to place them in.**

** -Dwma**


	4. Chapter 4

M POV( maka)  
i was reading this book Prince Of Wolves( you should really check out this book on iBooks is really good) minding my own business. Tsubaki is reading to, Liz is Painting her nails, and Patty is coloring. So then the teacher decided to FINALLY stop dissecting the poor animal when the door was slammed open and instantly everyone's eyes were there. I dont really care who is it, so we four just continued doing our thing.  
" alright students, it seems that we have 3 students to join us" stein said. Just then all the girls were either blushing or having hearts in their eyes. Then I finally look up to be greeted by a pair of red eyes staring straight at me. I rose an eye brow as if saying' why the hell are you staring at me for' kinda way. " we are going to have to change sits to some of you so we can have space for them"-" Tsubaki move up, Black Star sit next to her" " Liz move over one sit to the left, Kid sit in the middle of the Thompson" " Soul sit next to Maka" stein finished.( just to be clear soul was still in front of the classroom and maka just caught his stare that was 'on the wall').  
i don't really care what's going on so I just stood there reading my book. Until I remembered something important EVANS is sitting next to me and not Taubaki my best friend my roommate my so call sister! We'll what-ever is what Liz would say. I take a look around and see that Tsubaki and Liz are annoyed at having to be moving around to change sits. I catch those two stares and we all wink at each other except for Patty who is coloring and singing about giraffes to notice anything that's happening around her. Basically if we all wink is our way if saying ' this is gonna be a pain in the ass' or ' what the fuck is going on right now!' So is our way of communicating silently.  
So after 5 minutes of waiting for the pretTy boys to sit down the lesson continues. Since we don't really do nothing else besides dissecting we just sometimes get a kinda of free period. I just continue reading like an Angel which am nothing like. Until someone is stupid enough to piss me off and you get an ol' Maka-Chop.  
suddenly I feel Something touching my leg, it I just think that is my imagination. Then I feel something very off about the classroom. All the girls are glaring daggers at me. Then I feel the same thing Touching my leg so I bent down to See what the problem is only to see Souls leg touching mine. I don't know what to so so I just move over to the right. And then he just comes closer to me. Thankfully the bell rang and the girls and me ran out of the room.  
S POV  
Watching tiny-tits reaction was pretty amusing to me. And she didn't know she gave me a little peek from her cotton white panties I was feeling a nose bleed coming, but I had to see press it cause cool guys don't get nose bleed. Anyways, when the bell rang her and other three girls ran out of the room in a hurry. Wherever I'm hungry.  
-yo,soul wait for us! Kid yelled  
-fuck no soul he cant have the spot light on him  
- star but can u please just SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE! :/  
And we continued the whole way to the cafeteria screaming insults at each other. We just got there on time to see the bookworm the 3 previous girls from the classroom and 2 more getting out of the cafeteria. Now that I think about it no one knows about the 4 of them and that makes them a mystery. It doesn't have anything to do with me so who gives a fuck.  
As it turns out I have all my classes with Maka and her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry I haven't updated I am just trying to fit everything into my schedule. Also I broke my promise I am the worst thing ever! I had a lot of drama this week and last week. And my birthday is coming up soon! I feel like a have an idea for another story,but Imma try and finish this one first and them star a new one. So also thank you everyone for those reviews it help me so much and bring me joy, even though I am a Newbi to this. So I'm getting on with the story.**

* * *

Maka POV Well you probably didn't know this bit I work for a part time job at Death Bucks Cafe. It's pretty awesome to work there! And you are probably wondering why is work right? I like to have extra money with me. And I help to pay for out home that I live with my best friends. None of us have a schedule wich means you can work whenever you fell like it. Though they only pay you for that day you work or the hours you work there. "Hi guys I'm here. Back door," I said " hi, glad to see you back maka- chan!," Tsugumi said. (Soul eater not! Character. Haven't seen it? Check out the manga.) She is so sweet an exchange student from japan. In here Jacquelin works here too, also Blair she is pretty nice and is engage too! I know this sound crazy, but it's actually kinda like a restaurant (those who don't know in SOUL EATER NOT! they show the cafe and the uniforms haven't change they're the same am not explaining how it looks) and a good business and pays good.i work as a waitresses.

hurry and go get change, we are about to open!" Blair told me. -yeah yeah... Happy" I sarcastically told her while putting on my uniform. The uniforms is a black short dress with a white dress shirt and the top is cut open so you can see the shirt. It goes down my thights or all the way where my skirts go. And long black socks with black heels. Calmly I served and took orders for 3 hours.

At about six Liz call me saying something about meeting her at Macy's for her to buy new clothes. I left the cafe and promised to come back tomorrow and finish doing my job so I can earned more money for a guitar.

At the mall

I met Liz and tsubaki at the mall. We went to the food court to buy something for Patty. Then we went to Macy's were there was a extremely surprise. The store was at 92% off everything. So we did what any normal person would do. -"omg! Maka common try this" "Tsubaki look at this shirt is so KAWAII!" We all screamed at the same time. -"pants, shirts, skirts, shorts my closet is gonna be so happy!" Luz said. We just sweat dropped at her words. Now I know what your thinking am not that girly but let's fAce it you would go crazy if the store was like this. We went to the check out and that's were it people pushed is and we tripped and crashed against 3 more people. -" am so sorry we didn't meant to do that!" We said at the same time. And that's were we look up. I crashed against Soul, Tsubaki against Black Star, and Liz against Kid. We looked up only to see them...

* * *

**Happy st. Patricks day people. So sorry I haven't update and I have homework and I have been seeing some new anime too. Check out STRIKE THE BLOOD and NORIGAMI! These are going good so far. Thank you everyone for the reviews. ~Dwmalove.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! **

* * *

_Soul POV _

So me and the guys just got together at the basketball courts to hang out. But you now me I like leather jackets. They make me look badass. So kid had this brilliant idea to go to Macy's I know it's totally uncool, but I need to buy another jacket. So naturally I agree,Black Star just came cause he was hungry.

I got the pleasure to know that kid was coming here because he needed to buy something for his father and himself. We all made a deal that after this were going to Red Moon. A men/ teenagers shop that is ok in my opinion. This is the only store were I like to shop my clothes and occasionally Calvin Klein.

So we all went to out sections. 'Star got this black shirt with a star on the leave. Kid got a perfume and a white dress shirt. No surprise there. I got a grey jacket. We went to the ckeck out and DAMN IT IS packed. I then noticed the sight on top 'today 92% off on everything you buy' 'oh,no wonder it's packed. Men,we're idiots. How the fuck did we had the great idea of coming on discount day' I sigh out loud.

So here's the deal we are standing for check out when someone crashed on me. " am so sorry I didn't meant to do that!" The girl said. I know they're girls because of their high pitched voice. I look around to see the same 2 chicks from school crashed against us. The long black hair girl crashed against 'Star, the brown hair girl crashed against Kid. I turned around to be met with wide shocking emerald green eyes. I check her out to see her carrying the stores bag full of clothes as well as the other girls.

-" Tiny tits, watcha doing here?"

-" watch your tongue Evans, I don't wanna crash a book agains you head." She said

-" take a joke I was just asking!"

-" I didn't find it that funny to begin with. By the way my name is Maka not Tiny tits! Or are you that stupid to not remember my name?" She spat out angrily. These girl sure has the guts to snap and I somehow find it amusing.

-" nah, I think I'll stick with tiny tits" I said. bad idea I got a book slammed in my head. It hurt like hell!

-" what the fuck woman! Who the hell carries a book at the mall!"

-" be grateful it was a book and not my guitar" she said dryly. Now I'm surely that this girl has angry issues.

At that moment we all fell quiet and pay for out shops. Until black stars stomach made a long sound."grrrrr..." Then the girls starting complaining how thirsty they were. Me and black star just laughed which gave us each a book in our heads.

We got some food and milk shakes and sat down on a table.

-" ok right know I would like to know your names" kid said.

-" Tsubaki Nakatsukasa"

-"Liz Thompson"

-" maka albarn"

-" thank you" he replied.

-" now am hungry" maka said. She went and ordered her food and when she came back she had 2 trays of mouth dropped open.

HOW THE HELL COULD THAT LITTLE GIRL EAT THAT MUCH FOOD! -" maka,umm... Don't you think this is a bit too much for you?"

-" no"

-" leave it. Maka may appear small and skinny, but she can eat more than human capacity. And with her everything is possible." said Liz. Tsubaki was looking rather pale from seeing that much food.

-" tsubaki, shouldn't you already acostumbrated to seeing her eat like that?" I asked.

-" no it's not that. It's just that she mixed eggs with milk cream."

-"that's completely normal. It's good I eat it like that too" I said.

-" no it's not! It's disgusting!"(1)

we all somehow spent the rest of our stance at the mall with the girls. By the time the sun was set we all left.

* * *

_Maka POV _

I didn't really like spending time with the guys as you can see one of them is a heart breaker and dispise that I don't want to have anything to do with them. I put all my new clothes in my closet in a nice neat pile. I went to sleep but somehow my last though was Soul.

* * *

**(1) maka didn't put the eggs inside the milk shake. She just drank the milk shake while chewing her eggs. ~Dwmalove**


	7. Chapter 7

**Maka POV **

Me and the guys didn't talked anymore. Everything went back to how it was before. And that's just the way I want things to be. Even thought the guys are our partners we don't talk. They ditch or come late. We come early and pay 'attention' In class even thought we don't do anything. Little did i know that was sooner or later going to change.

** Soul POV **

I don't know what's going on. That girl, Maka she made me think that maybe am losing my touch with the girls. So uncool. I don't get why I was being so nice and playful with those girls. Later on I got tired of thinking and just went with the flow. It wouldn't be too cool of me to fall for the bookworm.

**Kid POV **

It has been two weeks since I last saw Soul out of character. It was shocking at how at calm he was. I think he has a crush in her, but it couldn't be, he is too cool and too dense when it comes to his own feeling. It's our Soul we are talking about here. Must be my imagination. It could always be a possibility though.

**Star POV **

Tomorrow I have a dare that Soul would like very much. Brace yourself Maka Albarn.

**Regular POV **

The boys later on went to the basketballs court and later on to eat pizza. Maka went to her part time job. Liz and Tsubaki went to their jobs also and patty on a date with her boyfriend?!

* * *

**What would Star's dare be? What does it have to do with maka? Patty with a boyfriend! *spoiler* I told you guys I would have some crona and Patty pairing *spoiler* \(^_^)/ this is getting good!**


End file.
